How Old Are You?
by Harley Marie Morgan
Summary: A game of 'Truth or Dare' turns into a guessing game of Daryl's age.


**Author Notes:** So this sort of just got stuck in my head for some reason. I was thinking about everyone's ages for the show. Now, I know that Norman Reedus is actually 43 but come on, he looks nothing older then 30, 35 at the most. So really, I just decided to play with that just for the hell of it. I hope it turned out okay. Remember this is set in the year 2010 and not 2012. Please review and tell me what you think.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Walking Dead as it belongs to _Robert Kirkman_ and _AMC_.

* * *

There was a collective laugh as the group around the dining table watched a blushing Glenn sit back down between Rick and Maggie after having kissed Patricia. The lot of them had all been to wired and awake to think about sleeping after the horde had moved through the farm and they were actually able to defend the place they were all starting to call home.

Instead they had all gathered around the table with beer and wine (juice for Lori and Carl) and somehow had ended up starting a game of Truth or Dare. It had either been Andrea or Lori who had originally started, just to break the silence. Now the sun was coming up and the woman were in talks of starting breakfast as they continued.

"Okay, okay." Glenn was still blushing, "My turn."

The laughing died down as everyone waited for Glenn to pick his next victim. The young Asian's eyes fell upon the older redneck sitting directly across from him. Daryl just stared back, waiting for the question.

"Daryl, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Daryl had already done two dares in a row, he wasn't looking forward to another.

As the game had progressed the dares had started to get more and more active. From Shane having to kiss Dale to Andrea and Lori having to make out (Rick covering Carl's eyes both times). After that, nobody seemed afraid to dare someone to make out with someone else. Daryl had already kissed Andrea, Carol, Maggie and even had to make out with Rick for a minute (T-Dog had dared him after Daryl dared him to french kiss Shane).

Nobody thought the redneck would do it and when he stood, they believed he was ending the game and going to leave. There was a collective gasp and some giggles from the woman (and Glenn) when he had grabbed Rick's face between both hands and started making out with the sheriff.

When he had pulled away after the minute he had stalked back to his chair, plopped down, snatched up his beer and mumbled loudly, "I better not get arrested now for assaulting a police officer."

That had broke the spell on everyone and a fit of laughter had erupted around the room again. Carl had fallen asleep about an hour before so they weren't too worried about him at the moment.

"Okay," Glenn's voice broke Daryl out the memory and the redneck focused back on the game again, "This has been bothering me and I don't know why but, how old are you?"

Daryl smirked and looked down at the beer in his head, "How old do I look?"

"33?" Glenn asked.

Daryl shook his head, taking a swig of his beer.

"35?"

"Nope."

"36." Rick chimed in.

"Not even close." Daryl chuckled.

"40." T-Dog decided a guess.

"43?" Lori asked.

"Ya'll are heading in the wrong direction." Daryl full out laughed.

"31." Maggie added.

Daryl shook his head again, "Close but no cigar."

"30." Carl piped up, having woken up a few moments before.

"There is no way you are younger then 30, man." T-Dog quipped as Daryl shook his head again.

"I was born in '82." Daryl finished off his beer.

"Fuck you, you're lying." Glenn laughed, "You are not 28."

Daryl sat the empty beer bottle on the table and leaned forward, fishing into his back pocket for his wallet. He didn't actually know why he even carried the damn thing around with him. It wasn't like he needed it anymore. Popping the wallet open, he fished out his driver's license and tossed it across the table to the kid.

Glenn snatched it up and both Maggie and Rick leaned in to get a better look.

"Holy shit, you really are only 28." Glenn mumbled more to himself.

"Fake ID." Shane finally spoke since the whole guessing game had started.

Rick took the ID from Glenn and studied it, shaking his head. "No, it's real."

"Ya'll really thought I was in my forties?" Daryl chuckled, shaking his head.

"Hey, I originally said 33." Glenn pouted as Daryl was handed his license back.

"And that's suppose to make me feel better?" There was no bite to the remark and everyone just laughed again.

"Wait, how old is Merle?" Andrea finally asked as the laughing died down.

"38." Daryl replied with a hint of anger. Everyone knew he still held a grudge against them for leaving his brother handcuffed to that roof.

"Alright, Daryl it's your turn." Rick stated when the quite drew on a little too long.

Daryl cleared his throat and looked around the table before stopping at T-Dog and smirking, "Truth or dare, Theodore."

T-Dog groaned, "I'm going to regret this but dare."

The smirk on Daryl's face grew and reminded many around the table of the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland and they knew, T-Dog was right when he said he was going to regret saying dare.


End file.
